Beauty and The Beast
by EveDuncan2
Summary: My modern take on the Disney classic, Beauty and The Beast; Bubbles, or, Beauty, as her captors have started to call her, has found herself hurled into the sex trafficking business. Her soon to be owner is known in the organization as a Beast because of the condition he leaves his girls in. Can Beauty change the Beast's nature or will she just be another toy for him to break?
1. Abduction

Bubbles P.O.V.

Okay, Bubsy, first date. First step, attempt to look cute.

I examined my reflection briskly in the mirror.

A tight light blue tank-top hugging my body tightly enough to be flirty but not enough to be... slutty. White shorts that were short enough to be teasing to the imagination, but not so short that it made me come off the wrong way. Blue sandals that added an inch or two of much needed height to my otherwise 5, 2" build. And my light blonde hair was thrown into my trade marked pigtails, but I had curled a few strands to make it look cuter.

"Passable." I muttered to myself before slinging on my customized purse and skipping down the steps.

"I'll be home later!" I called to my sister, Blossom, who sat in the living room, reading _A Tale of Two Cities._

"Have fun!" She called back, right before I shut the door.

I giggled as I saw Mike waiting for me at the end of the driveway.

"Hey, sexy." He grinned and placed a kiss on my cheek as I flung myself at him.

"Hey, Mikey!" I returned, nearly buzzing with excitement, "So what's the plan for today?"

He gave me a secret smile, a look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher, "It's a surprise, baby."

I smiled back, reflexively and let him drag me to his red Ferrari.

"After you, milady." He chuckled, bowing as he held the passenger door open for me.

"Why thank you, good sir." I played along, giggling as I hopped in.

He seated himself behind the wheel and started cruising down the road, turning the radio up full blast. So much for conversation.

I sighed inaudibly and leaned back against the leather seat. This would be okay. So far Mike had been sweet and charming, so, whenever we got to our destination, I'm sure we would have a great time.

I smiled to myself and let my eyelids flutter shut and relaxed my tense muscles. Everything was going to be fine.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

I woke up and it was dark outside. What? We had left at two... what was going on?

"Mikey?" I asked, groggy as I sat up straight.

"Hey, baby. We're almost there." He promised, smiling a bit manically.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, getting suspicious.

He gave me an amused glance, "It's a secret, babe. I told you that."

I looked around and saw that we were on a dirt road that cut into a forest I was unfamiliar with.

"Mike, will you please take me home?" I asked, trying not to let the panic seep into my voice.

He clenched the steering well with bone white knuckles, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

I started to jerk on the handle of the door, close to hyperventilating when it wouldn't open.

"Let me out!" I almost screamed, eyes wild.

"Sorry babe." He said, speeding up, "I have my orders."

I unbuckled my seat belt and started kicking at the windshield, hoping to pop out the glass so I could escape.

Mike merely sighed at my futile attempt and yanked harshly on one of my pigtails, causing me to cry out in pain and stopped moving.

He then forced me back into my seat and fastened something cold and metallic around my wrist and then his.

"You're not going anywhere." He said cheerfully, speeding up even more.

After a few minutes of forcing back tears and muffling hopeless sobs, I saw a black van appear in the distance. Mike slowed to a stop a few feet away from the vehicle and turned to me.

"Now," He began, unlocking my cuff, "You're going to be a real good girl for Mr. Brick or he's going to hurt you. Badly. Understood?"

I remained frozen until he shook me, "_Understood?!_"

I nodded frantically, wiping at my wet cheeks.

Mike smiled, "Good. Out you go."

There was a dull clicking of the car door unlocking and I exited on shaking legs.

Mike appeared by my side before I could even try to run.

"I've got one for you, Brick!" He called out to the van and the driver's door opened, a tall male fluidly hopping out and walking towards us.

"She's a beauty, Mikey." Brick stated, cupping my chin and making me to look up at him, "We'll make some good money for this little thing."

I forced myself not to look away or jerk away from is repulsive touch. I refused to look weak.

"It took a while for me to find a natural blonde." Mike said, twirling one of my pigtails in his fingers, "I hope this one's good enough for you."

Brick smirked, "Nah, I can't afford her. I've got a feeling we'll be getting some of the higher bidders out for Beauty, here."

He released my chin and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in.

"My name's Bubbles." I snapped, before I could stop myself.

Brick back-handed me, no change in his expression, "And I say it's Beauty. Get in the fucking van, Beauty."

When I made no immediate movement, Brick grabbed me by the front of my tank-top and threw me into the van. I hit my head on the hard interior, causing me to black out.

'Worst. Date. _Ever_.' I thought before slipping away into unconsciousness.

**AN; So there's the first chapter, I hope it met everyone's expectations! Review if you have any pointers for me, ideas to share, or if you just want to state your opinion! Warning: This will _definitely _be rated M in the future.**


	2. Bunny

Bubbles P.O.V.

It was dark. Not, 'I fell aleep in the park and the sun went down' dark, but pitch black.

And then I remembered I had been abducted. By _sex traffickers._

I was inststantly brought back to sitting in the theater with Blossom seated next to me as the movie, Taken, started. She had been so paranoid afterwards that she locked us in the house for two weeks, raving like a mad woman about keeping us safe.

That movie was the very reason she had been hesitant on letting me go out with a boy I barely knew. It was scary how accurate her paranoia had been.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice called out from a few feet away.

I jumped and yelped, "Who's there?!"

"Bunny." The voice whimpered, sounding very young and fragile.

"Hi Bunny." I said softly, trying to sound soothing, "I'm Bubbles."

I crawled toward where I thought she was and she sniffled.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

_She didn't know._ My heart clenched and I bit back my own sobs and put on a brave face for the terrified little girl.

"We're... in a bit of trouble, that's all. Don't worry, though! I'll think of something! We'll get out of this, I promise."

She sniffled again, "Really?"

I nodded before remembering she couldn't see me, "Really. Now, do you have anything in your pockets, sweetie?"

She coughed weakly before rummaging around a little, "I have my keys. There's a mini-flashlight on it."

I smiled a little, "That's good. Can you hand them to me?"

I felt something cold and hard land on my palm. I fumbled with the different contraptions on the key ring before clicking a button that dimly lit up the space we were in.

We were still in the back of the van.

"Okay, Bunny," I began, smiling as I discovered a tiny can of pepper spray attached to her keys, "Someone is going to open those doors soon. When they do, I'm going to spray him and and we're going to run. Can you do that, hun?"

She nodded and wiped away her tears, offering me a timid smile. I returned it, full force, deciding that, if nothing else, I would make sure Bunny got away.

After another ten minutes of silence, the car stopped.

Bunny's breath caught in her throat and I felt my heart race. I kept up my brave bravado and smiled hardly at the tiny brunette.

'Ready?' I mouthed and she nodded shortly.

The doors to the back of the van started rattling before they were flung open. I lunged at Brick, Bunny close behind me.

I sprayed him, full blast in his wide, shocked eyes with all of the contents in the canister. He let out a pained cry, falling to his knees and clawing at his cheeks.

Bunny and I jumped over him and ran full speed towards the trees.

_We're gonna make it!_ I thought joyously. And then two big hands closed around my upper arms, pulling me back.

Bunny stopped and turned back to me, her rare purple eyes wide and fearful.

"Run, you idiot!" I screamed and a single tear fell down her cheek before she darted into the forest.

The hands around my arms were now painfully tight and I knew I would have bruises there tomorrow.

"That," Brick snarled, twirling me around to face him, "Was the stupidest thing you could have possibly done. That whore could of earned me thousands!"

I kept my expression carefully emotionless as I held his stare, "She was just a kid."

He slapped me, so hard that I was flung to the side and reduced to a gasping mess on the ground.

"You think I care how fucking old she was?!" He shouted and I couldn't help but flinch.

He yanked me back to my feet by my hair and I cried out, tears spilling over.

"If you weren't going to get me ten times the cash that _kid_ was, I'd beat you to a bloody pulp right now." He threatened.

I remained silent, fearing that if I spoke I would be struck once again.

He let out a frustrated groan before tossing me over his shoulder and fast walking towards a building that was nothing short of gigantic.

How on earth could they hide this from the police?

"I thought you had two." A man with oil slicked black hair said gruffly, flipping a quarter.

"Beauty, here set the other one free. She's been a little troublemaker." Brick practically growled as I glared at him defiantly.

The other guy laughed, "Well, she won't be able to start any shit here unless she wants a bad owner."

"I'm not a pet!" I hissed at the man, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

Ace smoothed back my hair, as if petting me and I snapped at his hand.

"Feisty." The man chuckled, standing up straight, "Is Beauty going to need an examination?"

My eye twitched in anger. An examination of _what?!_

Brick shook his head, "Naw, Mikey said it was _her first date._"

The guy laughed again, and that twisted, shit-eating laugh was starting to piss me off, "Poor thing. Take her to the white room for me, will you?"

"You got it, Ace." Brick answered and walked me into the building.

"Don't even think about trying to get some more girls out, Beauty," Brick ordered, "You're on your last chance and bad girls who act out get put down."

I was feeling more and more like a dog. One being sent to the pound.

"What's the white room?" I questioned, skeptically examining the buff male passerby's and even a few butch looking girls laughing boisterously with them.

Brick turned down a hallway, "The room for virgins like yourself, Beauty. Now shut up."

'Make me.' I thought, but didn't dare to say it aloud.

He opened a door and there were a few high pitched cries of panic and terror as he entered. Like he was completely used to it, he set me down and left like nothing had happened.

The sound of the door shutting and locking made me, irrationally, want to throw a temper tantrum.

Instead I stomped my foot and turned to look at my 'inmates'. They were all huddled together, shaking profoundly and crying hopelessly. They had all given up.

I eyed them all distastefully before leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. I would not be broken.


	3. Swingers

Bubbles P.O.V.

The door opened with a loud slam that made everyone in the white room jump, me included.

"Everyone stand up!" Brick barked and I pursed my lips.

Great, what now?

"Line up!" He ordered next and I took the lead in the group of timid girls.

"Hey Beauty." He greeted, wearing a superior grin.

I balled my hands into fists and stuck my tongue out at him. To my horror, he licked it.

"Mmmm." He moaned, smiling at my revulsion, "Just like strawberries."

I gagged.

He cupped my chin roughly and forced me to look at him, "Get used to it, Beauty. 'Cause your new master is going to do a hell of a lot more to you."

I forced that thought out of my head, reminding myself that I was going to escape. No matter what.

He led us out of the door and down the hallway, where he pushed us each into a separate door, saving me for last.

"Oh no." He said, faking a conflicted tone, "We are all out of tailors... I guess I'll have to dress you myself."

"Excuse me?!" I hissed, taking a large step back from him.

"Not necessary." A new voice breathed, putting a light hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw a tall woman with bright orange hair tied into a ponytail with a ribbon, wearing glasses and a pink professional looking skirt/blouse ensemble.

I had never been more happy to see a complete stranger in my life.

"Blossom. So glad your here, darling." Brick said, his voice laced with so much sarcasm it should of been illegal.

She rolled her eyes, "Stop flirting with the merchandise, baby. You don't know where they've been."

And all of the relief fled from my body in a nanosecond. What a _bitch._

"She's from the white room, clean as a whistle." Brick told her.

She lifted my chin up with her index finger and turned my head to side to side, "Hmm... In that case, wanna take this one home to play with, honey?"

Honey? Darling? Baby? _Play?! _What was going on?

"What?" I blurted, dumbly.

Blossom laughed and it sounded like a noise a villain from a high school drama would make, "Poor, innocent thing. Come on, let's get her, Brick."

"We can't afford her, sweetie." Brick sighed sadly.

Blossom pouted, "Boo... Well, we can still fool around with her a little bit while we get her dressed."

The heck they could!

A bell sounded throughout the halls and Blossom cursed.

"Fuck. I guess she'll be going in _that._ Shame, I had a really cute school girl outfit that would of made you look ravishing."

I shuddered at the mental image of a skanky uniform that consisted of only a tie and mini skirt. I quickly shoved it aside as my elbow was yanked on by Brick as he started dragging me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"The display room." He said shortly, "You'll be purchased there."

"Let me go this instant!" I demanded, struggling furiously in his one handed grasp.

He ignored and kept on walking as if he didn't here or feel anything from me. His grip didn't even loosen an inch.

How pathetic.

I almost puked when some of the girls from the room I was in came into view. They were scantily clad in lace, trashy cosplay, and, in some horrid cases, leather. One was wearing nothing but a blue thong and starfish.

I was suddenly more than grateful for my tank-top and shorts.

"Who's up first?" I mountain of a man asked gruffly, crossing his arms and leering at all the girls.

"Let's see how much the trouble you caused was worth, shall we?" Brick asked me with a wicked smile.

I shook my heaad vehemenly but it was more than obvious that the question was retorical.

"Beauty's ready to go!" Brick called to the giant.

I was shoved forward into the huge man's arms and then thrown through a door with cruel bright lighting.

Well that was fast.

A quickbeat song with lyrics that made me blush started up and my eyes narrowed dangerously. Did they expect me to _dance?!_

I looked around the room and saw nothing but speakers, a pole, and walls that were definitely one-way windows.

Wait, a pole?

"Excuse me!" I shouted at whoever was watching me, "My name is not _Tankeray_ and I will not be stripping for you sick jerks!"

A loud buzzing sounded throughout the room and my entire body was met with an electric force that made my back arch painfully and tears sting my eyes.

I choked down a scream and breathed a sigh of relief when the pain stopped. And then I crossed my arms defiantly and sat down stubbornly. They could torture me all they wanted, but I refused to do anything so demeaning.

"Common, give us a show, Beauty." Brick's voice called over a loud speaker.

I was angry enough that I flipped him off.

I was electrocuted again, with a higher voltage and I couldn't hold back the agonized scream that escaped my lips.

There was a sudden little bell like noise and everything stopped. The music, the electricity, everything.

A hidden door opened and Brick stood on the other side, looking utterly stupefied,**(AN: Is that a word or am I just a total Harry Potter geek?) **"Come on, Beauty. Time to meet your new master.""

"No, go to hell!" I shrieked, still lying on the floor and breathing in short little pants.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me to my feet, continuing to pull me out the door and through a series of hallways before we stopped, a man standing before me.

He was... completely different than I expected. He had an extremely kind and handsome face that contained ocean blue eyes, a friendly smile, and dimples that made me want to giggle for whatever reason. He also had short curly blonde hair that completed his whole look and classified him as something close to adorable.

"Hey!" He greeted with a cheery little wave, "I'm Boomer!"


	4. Maidception

**AN; Okay, so I made a HUGE mistake that I'm too lazy to fix. If you didn't notice it, in the first chapter I mentioned that Blossom was Bubbles sister, but then in chapter three, I wrote our favorite leader girl in as Brick's wife. OOPS! So, to poorly fix the problem, let's all play pretend and say that it was... Belle (the white puff) that's her sister. Sorry for the confusion and not giving enough of a fuck to change it! WARNING: LOOOOONG CHAPTER! (Well, for me, anywho)**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_Hey! I'm Boomer!_

I did a double take to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. This angel-faced man was the brutal, terrifying 'Master' I had been fearing during my short time here? It was almost... dissapointing. But mostly relieving and- creepy.

Thinking about it for more than a few seconds, this man was worse than any ten foot crack head or disgusting old man. Yes, he was worse because his looks gave you a sense of false trust and comfort that made it so much worse when he actually- Well, you know.

I put the walls that had fallen once I had seen the demon in disguise back up and lifted my chin defiantly, crossing my arms stubbornly over my chest.

"I'd introduce myself as well, but you already know me as your newest piece of property." I spat.

How a couple days of this cruel treatment had transformed me from a sweet, fun loving girl to a bitter, untrusting one I had no idea. But I was more than thankful for my change of attitude when Boomer's eyes widened in surprise.

I smiled ruefully. I don't suppose he was used to his purchases being so quick to dislike him. Must of been a real shock for a dumb blonde to see through his caring facade in less than a minute.

"Not too late to return her." Brick muttered, glaring at me.

"No, I think I can whip her into shape." Boomer said with childlike confidence.

"Good luck." Brick chuckled and threw me to the man.

I collided into his solid chest and felt my bravado melt away when his arms wrapped around me.

"I won't be needing it." Boomer called to Brick's retreating figure.

"So," He said, letting all of me go except for my hand, "What do you say you and I head home?"

My voice was stuck in my throat and my heart felt like it was going to spontaneously combust I was so terrified. I couldn't move.

Boomer sighed and said quietly, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, 'kay? Now let's get out of here."

"Liar," a microscopic piece of my brain whispered, but every other part of it was screaming, "It'll be fine, trust him!"

I took a few shaky breaths before nodding and allowing him to drag me along behind him.

"Mr. Jojo." A steroid junkie, skinhead greeted professionally before opening a door for Boomer and I.

The door slammed shut behind us and the cool night air hit me pleasantly. I sighed in content as the wind whipped my hair around my face and bit into my cheeks.

I had never been one to stay locked up in the house for any long period of time and after being trapped in that forsaken cell for over twenty four hours, this was heaven.

"Sir, madame." A chauffer said, opening the limo's side door and motioning for us to climb in.

I followed Boomer, still choosing to sit in the farthest seat away from him.

Though he looked decidedly giddy to say something, anything to me, he kept his mouth shut during the whole ride to his house, er, excuse me, mansion.

Because the building I saw once I got out of the car was practically a castle and, had I been in any other situation, I would of demanded a princess gown and crown to match.

Boomer laughed at the expression on my face, "C'mon, if you think this is good you should see the inside."

I allowed him to pull me through the doors and inside where we were met with two rows of beautiful women in maid costumes.

The heck?

"Welcome home, Master Boomer." They greeted happily and eerily in sync, curtsying.

"I see you brought a new girl home." A chipper brunette with mesmerizing green eyes chirped, siezing his coat.

"What's her name?" A hyped up, beach babe looking woman asked, handing him a martini.

"She's awful pretty." A red head with spidery long legs said, starting to rub his shoulders.

"Where'd you find this one?" A lady with deadly curves and a slow drawl questioned, shutting the door behind us.

"Girls, girls!" Boomer laughed, "If you would give me a second to explain!"

"Sorry, Master." They chorused with little giggles.

Right when I thought I didn't have the capacity to be suprised after all that had happened... I come face to face with a crowd of girls with Stockholm syndrome, that just happen to share a brain.

"So, who is she?" Beach Babe asked, tugging on both of arms until we sat on the nearby couch.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, doll?" Boomer asked gently, giving me an equally soft smile.

The maids all leaned forward with anticipation at the exact same time and I couldn't help but start thinking that I was in an anime brought to life.

I pushed all A.D.D. thoughts aside and started thinking quickly about how to introduce myself. I couldn't go with my real name, obviously. If- when I got out I didn't want these creepers hunting me down. I wasn't real good with thinking up things on the spot, so when I realized I was taking way too long to answer, I blurted out the first name that popped into my head.

"Beauty." I said, "Beauty... Keane."

The last name was of my favorite teacher and I briefly worried that using her name would get her in trouble but the concern I felt for her faded almost immeadiatly after one of the maids decided to open her mouth.

"Oh god... um, is she, like, mentally handicapped?"

I glared at the long-legged bimbo and had remind myself that she was an idiot to keep my voice level a1d I said, "No, are you, like, capable of not acting like a barbie freaking wannabe?"

Mimicking her voice may have been a bit much, but you try to keep your cool after being accused of being retarded.

"What a bitch." A raven haired woman laughed, suddenly entering the room.

Unlike the other girls, she was wearing baggy pants and a tight tanktop that resembled my own, only lime green instead of blue. She was also, by far, the sexiest person I had ever seen.

I don't usually (meaning ever) think of people as sexy, but pretty or hot wasn't enough to classify the look of the woman before me.

Her pixie cut black hair framed her decidedly angular face that held mysterious green eyes, a little, slightly upturned nose, and thick red painted lips.

"I like her." She continued, winking at me.

"So nice of you to join us, BC," Boomer said with a slight scowl on his face, "Out of uniform again, I see."

She rolled her smokey eyes, "I'm not a doll and you won't make me dress like one, period."

"I'm with her." I interjected, crossing my arms, "I'm not a big fan of lace."

And the little dresses the woman were wearing were littered with it, that and see-through patches.

"Oh, no you don't." The southerner said slowly, putting her hands on both of my shoulders, "I ain't gonna let you corrupt our new recruit, rebel."

BC snorted, "You've got it all twisted, Ysandre. You letting Jailbait follow you and your lipstick mafia girls around like a lost puppy is a hell of alot worse than getting her to dive out of those 'uniforms'."

"_Jailbait_?" I hissed, outraged, "Just what are you trying to say, hussie?"

She smirked, "Way your acting around Prince Charming here, you're an innocent little thing and from the looks of you, you're about, what, sixteen? Not to mention mention that cute face of yours."

"I'm almost seventeen." I insisted. If seven months could be deemed as almost.

"Whatever you say, Jailbait." She snickered, "Mind if I give the newbie a tour, boss man?"

Boomer's attention was occupied by Pretty Eyes and her equally nice set of breasts that were nearly in his face, so he simply nodded and waved us off.

"C'mon, let's show you around before The Dolls force you into a maid costume." BC said, holding a hand out to me.

Despite my quickly developing trust issues, I liked BC. So, I took her hand and allowed for her to guide me down the hall.

"Wipe that look off your face already!" She snapped at me suddenly, once everyone else was out of sight.

"Huh?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"That 'Why me?' face. Getting on my last damn nerve."

I pursed my lips, "It's not a 'Why me?' face, its a 'Holy crap, I'm going to get raped!' face.

"Don't be stupid." She scoffed, "Boomer's a _perv_, but he doesn't fuck you unless your willing. He's too much of a softy to watch a girl cry... If you're worried about anything bad happening to you here, don't be. Boomer's... he's a really great guy. Picked me up off the streets couple years back. I was in jail for soliciting and he bailed me out and took me home... probably saved my life."

I frowned sympathetically.

After our father died, Belle **(AN; Consult the AN at the top!) **started soliciting to bring in some extra money around the house. She was a prostitute for a full month before I found out and put a stop to it.

"Why does he buy girls?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

I really didn't want to think about all the things that had happened after the Professor's death.

BC laughed, "Every man has his weakness... Boomer's is pretty faces in bad situations. He can't help himself."

I was still cautious about the man, but the new information BC was feeding me had me gradually beginning to... not like, but _tolerate_ him.

And that was a stretch.


	5. Temporary Loss of Control

**AN; Okay, so I've been busy as hell lately with my baby sitting business, school (Almost over, thank god), some family issues, and my other stories, but I finally decided this story was needing some attention, so here's chapter five. R&R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_No way in hell._

I voiced my thought to Long-Legs, whose name I learned was Charlotte, or Char, and she giggled, looking to her leader, Ysandre.

The southerner giggled as well, "You look adorable."

"Get this off of me." I hissed, hurrying to unbutton the back, but my fingers refused to cooperate.

Beach Babe, Chloe, rushed to grab my arms and pin them to my sides, "Not going to happen. Master Boomer just has to see you in it!"

The door to the entrance of the bedroom we were in and I put my hands up to cover myself, feeling close to naked in the revealing maid costume.

"How cute." BC snorted, waltzing in and hopping up to sit on the vanity I was facing.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at her, "And get these cheerleaders away from me so I can get this lingerie off of me and burn it."

"But how would that be any fun?" BC snickered, "I want to see the look on Boomer's face when he sees you."

Great, now they were all against me.

Chloe gasped, "You mean Master Boomer. Don't be disrespectful."

Me and BC scoffed, "_Disrespectful_?"

I shook my head, "The day I call anyone 'Master' hell'll put in an ice skating ring."

"Dito." Buttercup yawned and the door opened again.

Pretty Eyes, Thalia, walked in, looking flustered as she smoothed down her hair.

"Hey, girls." She greeted and then she giggled when she saw me, "You look like a little doll!"

"Yeah," BC agreed cynically, "A sex doll."

I shuddered.

"So did the Master show you a good time, Thal?" Char giggled and Thalia sighed contently.

"You all know its impossible for him to dissapoint."

"Wait," I mumbled after a second, "Does that mean... You've all slept with him!?"

" Yeah." BC and the clones breathed airily, like it was no big deal.

"WHY?!" I sputtered out.

Chloe gave me a terrifyingly maternal look as she put a hand on my shoulder, "You see, Beauty, when two adults like each other very much, they express it by-"

I cut her off, my face flushing, "No, I know that! I mean why would you... want him?"

Ysandre shrugged, "Well, who could resist?"

"His charm." Chloe giggled.

"His looks." Thalia tacked on.

"His _size_." Char added wickedly.

I frowned, "He's not that tall. "

BC choked on the soda she was holding and Boomer's fan girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Hey! " I shouted, indignantly.

The door opened yet again and, since there was only one person it could of been, I yanked BC off of the vanity and pulled her in front of me.

"Dinner's ready. " Boomer announced, walking in wearing only pajama pants.

My mind ticked in annoyance as my eyes kept on lingering to his impressively sculpted abbs. Would it have killed him to wear a shirt? Calm down Bubbles, it's not like this is the first half naked man you've seen... You've been to beach parties.

"Where's Beauty? " He asked, looking around expectantly as I pressed my face into BC's back.

Ysandre laughed, her hand wrapping around my upper arm, "Hiding."

I gasped as she pulled me into plain sight, my eyes hunting for something to cover myself in a blind panic.

The blanket on the bed!

I made a move to lunge for it but before I took two steps forward, my eyes locked with his and I froze.

Hunger. Want. Lust.

I was shocked by the emotions swirling around in his midnight blue eyes that were all directed at me.

It made my eyes widen and my heart jump into my throat.

Right when I was sure he was going to charge at me, he turned around, speaking in a suprisingly harsh voice.

"Get her out of that right now." He ordered.

"But," Chloe breathed, shocked, "Master, we-!"

"She is underage," He interrupted, "I don't want to fuck a child. However, if you keep dressing her in clothing like that, I won't be able to control myself."

I gasped and took a reflexive step back... causing me to trip over my own two feet and fall backwards so that my head hit the corner of a table.

Smooth, Bubbles, real smooth.

"Ow." I hissed painfully as a meaty thud echoed around the room.

"Beauty!" Everyone yelped, crowding around me as I tried to open my eyes.

"I'm fine." I groaned, rubbing the back of my head.

"You sure?" Chloe asked as they all hovered over me.

I nodded and then winced, making a mental note to refrain from any head movements.

"Maybe you'd ought to lay down." Boomer suggested.

I rolled my eyes, "I've had worse... did you say dinner was ready?"

BC helped me to my feet and said, "Yeah. But, the chefs usually just fix salads for the Barbies, so unless you prefer to eat like a hamster, you'll have to talk to Cookie."

"Cookie?" I repeated.

Boomer paled, "I... don't recommend it. She gets a little touchy about her cooking."

I rolled my eyes, "Making salads is not cooking. Where's this 'Cookie' at?"

BC gave me a pitying look before sighing, "Right this way..."

**AN; Woo, Boomer got a little... mmm in this chapter. Don't give me that look! BC warned you he could be a perv. Also, a pic of the maid costumes you've been reading so much about is at the very tippity top of my profile... almost. Can someone PLEASE tell me how to make a link? It would be mucho apprectiateo... I failed spanish. Anywho! Any character traits for our infamous Cookie are welcome! Leave them in a review and I'll mesh everyone's ideas into a possible frightening travesty! Thanks for reading! Duncan out!**

**PS, remember Ryan Seacrest? Neither does anyone else!**


End file.
